


beep beep

by seethelights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smut, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights
Summary: “oh!” yugyeom speaks again, a smile playing on his lips. “i have some weed, if you wanna smoke.”bambam’s eyes open in surprise, eyeing his boyfriend for any hint that he’s joking. he’s not.ORwhere they don't wanna go home yet, so they hotbox bambam's car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um, this has been in my drafts since the last time i got high.  
> happy holidays! say no to drugs, kids.  
> (p.s. the title is from the song by little mix. the song honestly makes me laugh but i thought it fit well... go listen to it.)

**_[untitled playlist]_ **

_bruno mars - versace on the floor_

_years & years - worship _

_agust d - tony montana_

_arctic monkeys - fireside_

_bruno mars - gorilla_

_frank ocean - lost_

_the griswolds - not ready anymore_

_halsey - roman holiday_

_honne - i can give you heaven_

_jay park - aquaman_

_kanye west - fade_

_kris wu - july_

_one direction - what a feeling_

_the smiths - there is a light that never goes out_

_zayn - lucozade_

_justin bieber - roller coaster_

_miguel (tame impala remix) - waves_

_the 1975 - heads.car.bending_

 

“i don't wanna go inside yet,” yugyeom sighs as they pull into the recently shoveled driveway.

“you don’t have to... we can hang out here if you want. i’m in no rush to get home either,” bambam shrugs. he puts the car in park, adjusting the heater before clicking his seatbelt off.

yugyeom does the same, shifting his body to face his boyfriend. he leans against the headrest as he watches bambam get comfortable too, a small smile playing on his lips.

“you tired, baby?” bambam asks once he’s settled in.

“a little. but not sleepy,” yugyeom answers honestly. “i had fun today. missed you.”

bambam’s heart clenches at this, because he’s missed his boyfriend just as much. while going to different schools in the same city (although on opposite sides) didn't seem too bad in theory, exam time was when it really took its toll, especially with the awful amount of snow that’d been piling down on the city over the week. the pair hadn't been able to have a proper date in two weeks, with one or the other being stuck in the library for nights on end.

“i’m glad the semesters practically over,” bambam mumbles, reaching over to grab the other’s hand. he intertwines yugyeom’s thick long fingers with his tan ones, smiling at the warmth they create together.

“we should celebrate,” yugyeom suggests.

“now? with what?”

“i don’t know,” yugyeom pouts, squeezing bambam’s hand. bambam hums, content anyway.

“oh!” yugyeom speaks again, a smile playing on his lips. “i have some weed, if you wanna smoke.”

bambam’s eyes open in surprise, eyeing his boyfriend for any hint that he’s joking. he’s not.

“you wanna get high?” bambam asks, eyebrows raised.

“oh come on,” yugyeom rolls his eyes, “you know i used to smoke in high school.”

“yeah, i remember!” bambam chuckles at the memory of him trying to help yugyeom not get caught by his parents countless times. “i didn't know you picked it up again,” bambam wants to pout, because although they've barely seen each other, he thought he would've been informed of this anyway.

“i didn’t. i haven’t smoked in like 2 years,” yugyeom says, “but mark does and he’s offered me to do it with him. i told him maybe when the semester ends so he gave me some. we don't have to, though. i know you never, like, wanted to.”

“i want to,” bambam shrugs back.

“you sure? don't feel like i’m pressuring you, bam.”

“you're not,” the elder smiles. “i wanna try it again. i trust you, baby.”

“okay. i’ll be back,” yugyeom smiles, leaning over to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. he eases his way out of bambam’s car, shutting the door quietly before rushing through the cold with just his hoodie into the frat house. bambam waits patiently, scrolling through his phone for a few moments before shooting his roommate a quick text saying he probably won't come home tonight. he looks up when yugyeom taps on the window before unlocking the door, welcoming his boyfriend back inside from the cold.

“hi,” yugyeom breathes, cheeks flushed from the flurries. he shuts the door, handing bambam a pair of water bottles, then fishing out a small bag and a slick black glass pipe from his pocket.

“are we smoking in here?!” bambam asks, realizing he never thought about where else.

“uh- we don’t have to. but i thought we could hotbox your car. it’s freezing out but we can go inside the house if you want,” yugyeom suggests.

“no, it’s cool.”

“‘kay,” yugyeom smiles.

yugyeom opens the small bag, giggling at bambam’s nose scrunching up once he gets a whiff of the weed. he starts preparing the first bowl with clumsy fingers, wishing he’d asked mark for a grinder, bambam’s attention intently focused on the younger.

“stop watching me. i’m embarrassed,” yugyeom whines.

“sorry,” bambam laughs, “it’s just cool to see you do this. it’s different than in high school, i guess.”

“different how?” yugyeom asks, still focused on his task.

“it’s hot,” bambam mumbles, turning his attention back to his phone, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend.

a minute later, yugyeom announces he’s done. he hands the pipe to bambam before maneuvering himself enough to reach for the lighter in his back pocket. he finally manages, grinning as he flicks it on and off.

“should we move to the back seats?” bambam wonders, looking past yugyeom to some students walking on the opposite side of the street, attempting to avoid the icy puddles.

“nah, i think your windows are tinted enough,” yugyeom muses, taking the pipe back. “ready?”

bambam nods, reaching over to slightly raise the radio’s volume. he watches yugyeom in amazement as he places his lips around the pipe. yugyeom lights the kush with ease, breathing in for a moment before freeing his lips. in the next moment, he’s exhaling a slow mist of smoke, head tilted up towards the sunroof. bambam swallows at the sight, stomach tightening when yugyeom shoots him an encouraging smirk.

“i-i don't know how to smoke with that,” the elder confesses, nodding towards the device. so yugyeom explains, with a teasing smile, how he should do it. he even demonstrates it in detail, taking his second hit of the night. in theory, it’s fairly simple. it isn't until bambam’s holding the bowl in his palm that he freezes up.

“i’ll light it for you, if you want.”

bambam nods in agreement, holding the small pipe the way he saw his boyfriend do so. he holds it up to his lips, yugyeom’s eyes trained on the motion before he brings the lighter up to it, angling it downward. he lights the bowl, bambam inhaling an impressive amount. they keep eye contact until he exhales his own cloud of smoke, his chest burning at the sensation. he tries to fight the cough threatening to erupt from his throat, but once he lets out a small croak, he can’t help it. bambam’s eyes water as yugyeom pats his back, apologizing for not warning the thai boy that that would probably happen.

bambam waves him off, quickly grabbing a bottle of water and taking a big sip. he laughs it off, turning to watch yugyeom take another hit through the smoke that’s beginning to settle around them.

bambam’s second hit is better; he barely coughs, earning a grin from his pink-cheeked boyfriend. he keeps drinking his water though, to tame the slight burning in his chest. they’re finishing the first bowl, yugyeom still lighting bambam up although they both know the elder can do it himself by now. yugyeom takes the last hit, still lit from bambam’s turn, when he mentions that they have enough for another.

“yeah, why not?” bambam giggles through the smoke.

“what have i done to you?” yugyeom asks, amused. he shakes his head, trying to focus on crushing the remainder of the weed. bambam turns to his phone meanwhile, changing the playlist they've been listening to. he shuffles his music, letting out a loud cackle when marijuana by kid cudi comes on.

“oh my god. change this,” yugyeom yells over the loud bass bambam had turned on. it’s to no avail though, because his boyfriend’s enthusiastically waving his hands now, singing along. yugyeom rolls his eyes, turning the volume down a notch, then, turning back to his job.

“fine,” bambam pouts, changing the song. he puts a random playlist on before scooting closer to yugyeom despite the center console being in the way.

“let’s move to the back, yeah?” he whispers.

they giggle their way to the back, bambam in near tears as yugyeom gets stuck trying to slide back in between the seats. the younger boy ends up half on his boyfriend, catching his breath before reaching for the bowl again.

they sit in a comfortable silence for a few songs as they smoke, each boy on either side of the backseat, their long legs knocking against each other in the middle.

“come here,” yugyeom motions after a while. bambam’s taken another hit, his eyes bright, lips pink. he follows quickly, scooting over until their thighs are touching.

“no, come _here_ ,” yugyeom whines, nodding towards his lap.

“oh,” bambam giggles. he maneuvers himself as much as he can in his small car, straddling the other boy.

“i think we have two hits left,” yugyeom murmurs, looking down at the bowl. he lifts it back to bambam’s lips, lighting him up. bambam turns on his exhale, adding more to the thick smoke inside the car.

“wanna try something,” yugyeom hums, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer. bambam squirms on his lap, making it even harder for yugyeom to think. he takes a hit, tossing the lighter to the front seat before holding the glass pipe to the side with one hand, to bring the other to bambam’s face. bambam goes easily, letting yugyeom open his mouth as their lips meet. yugyeom exhales into their kiss, bambam letting out a small moan at the sensation, exhaling the small string of smoke.

“i agree,” yugyeom says, making them both burst into laughter. bambam cuts it off by leaning down for another kiss. it’s a chaste one, bambam barely getting to appreciate the taste of his boyfriend’s lips, when yugyeom pulls away. he mirrors bambam’s pout before reaching around him to toss the bowl onto the passenger seat. he leans back into the seat, bambam following. their lips meet again, yugyeom humming at the sensation.

while kissing bambam on any other day gets his heart racing, his blood buzzing, kissing him while they’re high is different. it’s like he _feels_ everything more, he’s more aware of the weight on his lap, the pressure bambam’s applying, the taste of his tongue, the way his breathing picks up as yugyeom’s hands squeeze his hips. all in all, yugyeom is fucking living for this.

he turns his head, sneaking his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth at the better angle. bambam moans as he accepts the movement, bringing his hands into yugyeom’s dark hair.

the older boy lets out a small noise of pleasure, breaking away to lean back on the headrest behind him. his eyes are bright red when he opens them, matching the shade of his swollen lips. they stare at each other for a moment, yugyeom waiting for bambam to make a move.

“i like you like this,” bambam mumbles, bringing a finger to trace yugyeom’s chest.

“me too,” yugyeom breathes, his hands finding their way under the other’s shirt, settling on the small of his back.

the thai boy smiles, leaning back in for another kiss. this one turns more heated than the last, yugyeom’s hands quick to slide the other’s shirt off. he runs his hands up and down his back as bambam leaves wet kisses along his jaw, the haze in the car wrapping around them like a blanket.

bambam let’s out a particularly loud moan when yugyeom’s hands squeeze his ass, the movement bringing their lower halves closer. their mouths find each other again, bambam taking control by grinding down harshly into his boyfriend’s lap despite the burning in his thighs from the lack of space in the car.

“fuck,” yugyeom rasps out when they break apart. “we- in the car?” he manages to breathe out, aware of how hard they both are.

“yeah, _in the car,_ ” bambam says hotly against his neck, “just like this.”

yugyeom nods, unable to complain when his boyfriend’s so obviously turned on. he leans bambam back against the headrest of the passenger seat before helping himself his boyfriend’s chest, gently sucking and licking down his neck, between his chest, a hand coming up to pinch bambam’s nipples between his fingers. the older boy _mewls_ at this, adding to yugyeom’s list of noises he wants to hear for the rest of his life.

“god, i missed you,” yugyeom says against his skin, grinding up as much as he can despite layers the clothes between them. after leaving a mark on bambam that he’s sure will last a good week, he flips them so that the smaller boy is laying against the backseat, with yugyeom hovering above him. he leans back, sliding his shirt off as bambam watches with hooded red eyes, his mouth turned upward in a smirk, before bringing their lips together for the nth time. he’s got bambam’s sharp nails running up and down his back, sending chills down his spine, making him impossibly harder.

yugyeom’s hands are quick to find the button on his boyfriend’s jeans, undoing it with practice. he feels bambam laugh against his lips, yugyeom fighting a smile as he pulls away to ask what’s so funny.

“i don’t think there’s enough room,” he giggles.

“well i guess we’ll just have to make do,” yugyeom replies, promptly reaching down to palm bambam through his briefs. the tan’s boys laughter is cut off and replaced with a loud moan, the pressure on yugyeom’s back increasing as he throws his head back in relief.

they somehow manage to shimmy bambam out of his incredibly tight jeans and his briefs, while yugyeom’s left with both his boxers and jeans loose around his ankles. it’s not the most comfortable position, but neither of them complains.

yugyeom’s back between his boyfriend’s thighs when he leans down for another kiss, because he just can’t get enough of the taste, when bambam’s hand slides from his shoulders down towards his crotch. his fingers ghost around his navel, causing the muscles in yugyeom’s stomach to tense up. his tongue in bambam’s mouth becomes hotter when the elder finally wraps his hand around yugyeom’s cock, earning a moan from both of them.

bambam strokes him once, twice, before reaching for his own member. he brings them together, skipping his usual teasing in favor of stroking them at a long, pleasurable pace. yugyeom knows he won’t last long, all of this, _all of bambam_ , being too much, so he breaks away from the kiss, opting to breathe hotly against the other’s neck.

the temperature in the car is nearly unbearable, the car heater mixed with the smoke around them making the windows fog up, when bambam feels yugyeom tense above him.

“come on, baby,” he whispers into his hair.

“bam-” yugyeom groans, thrusting his hips into his boyfriend’s fist, racing towards his pending orgasm.

“i’m right here,” he replies, thumbing over yugyeom’s slick head with the right amount of pressure. yugyeom comes then, sighing as he shoots onto both of their chests. yugyeom collapses on bambam’s chest, the thai boy groaning at the weight and the sticky feeling of their come between them, but doesn’t complain, especially not when yugyeom gets back up, hovering over bambam with his eyes still blown red. yugyeom leans down for another heated kiss, his palm finding it’s way around his boyfriend’s leaking cock.

“fuck,” bambam groans, thrusting up into yugyeom’s grip. the younger uses his free hand to wrap bambam’s legs around his waist, then slightly lifting his lower half off the backseat. he doesn’t lose his pace as he slips his hand to squeeze his boyfriend’s ass, earning him a moan of surprise.

“‘m so close,” bambam moans, his hands coming up to scratch softly against yugyeom’s chest.

yugyeom leans in to leave soft kisses on his neck as a means of distraction as he slips a finger between bambam’s cheeks. the thai boy whimpers in surprise, his body thrusting up harder into yugyeom’s hand. the younger lets his finger tease around bambam’s entrance, barely applying pressure. bambam’s writhing against him now, breathing out a string of curses mixed with praises.

“that feels so-” bambam tries, interrupted by the pad of yugyeom’s finger pressing firmly against his hole. he comes then, unexpectedly hard, spurting violently against their chests as yugyeom pumps him through it.

bambam shies away as he becomes sensitive, bringing yugyeom’s hand from his cock to intertwine with his own long fingers. he catches the taller’s lips with his own again, this time keeping the kiss tender. bambam shifts under yugyeom when he feels the half-hard weight against his inner thigh, causing him to smirk up at his blushing boyfriend.

“we don’t have to-” yugyeom reassures him, well aware of how tired they were before even pulling into the driveway.

“huh?” bambam asks, pushing yugyeom off of him, “i wanna.”

“you-”

“yes, me,” bambam smirks, leaning over to chastely kiss yugyeom as well as push him into sitting position. yugyeom scrunches his nose up at the feeling of leather against his bare ass, bambam cackling as he throws yugyeom his t-shirt.

“put it under you,” he instructs yugyeom.

“why?”

“just do it,” bambam insists slowly, grabbing his briefs from the floor of the car to wipe his chest clean as yugyeom follows orders. then, he leans over to straddle yugyeom, wiping him clean as the other watches intently.

“i wanna ride you,” bambam mentions, his eyes meeting his boyfriend’s.

“fuck,” yugyeom whispers, feeling his cock twitch in interest. he brings his hands to bambam’s hair, pulling him down to kiss along his neck, his fingers tugging the dark strands.

“i have to… get the stuff,” bambam breathes distractedly.

“you have lube in here?” yugyeom wonders when he pulls away to let bambam wriggle out of his lap.

the thai boy just smirks at him, turning to open the center console. he giggles as he pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom, his giggle gaining energy when he sees yugyeom’s scandalized reaction.

“why do you have that in here?!” yugyeom squeaks out.

“i’ve wanted to do this before. we just never got the chance,” bambam shrugs, leaning over to turn the heater down. he also takes the opportunity to lean over and scoot the passenger seat forward, giving yugyeom more leg room.

yugyeom holds his bare waist to steady him, again feeling his member twitch as he watches the pull of bambam’s muscles. he pulls bambam back to him, the smaller boy yelping in surprise when he finds himself laying on his back again.

“i said i wanted to ride you,” he sighs as yugyeom presses wet kisses down his throat.

“let me prep you,” the younger says against his skin, his hand snaking down to bambam’s half-hard dick.

“no teasing,” bambam whines.

“fine,” yugyeom agrees, giving his boyfriend’s dick a firm squeeze. he gives bambam’s lips a quick kiss before moving to leave wet ones down his torso, until his lips are a breath away from the elder’s cock. yugyeom looks up into the thai boy’s eyes, sending him a wink before pressing a small kiss against his hard member. bambam’s hands in yugyeom’s hair tug him forward, encouraging him to get on with it.

yugyeom goes easily, wrapping his pink lips around the hard length. bambam sighs in relief, guiding yugyeom’s pace with his hands. once yugyeom has bambam letting out soft moans of pleasure, he moves the thai boy’s legs from around his upper body to his shoulders. yugyeom uses the position to slightly lift bambam’s lower body, the elder getting the hint. bambam breathes heavily as he shifts to grab the bottle of lube. the elder snaps the cap open with one hand, squeezing some onto yugyeom’s fingers. yugyeom’s hand disappears under him, bambam moaning when he feels a slick finger against his crack.

“ready?” yugyeom voices once he’s pulled away from his cock.

“y-yeah.”

he sighs at the intrusion, willing himself to relax under his boyfriend’s control. yugyeom looks up at him for any sign of pain, placing a gentle kiss to bambam’s hip as he wiggles his finger inside of him.

“another one,” bambam instructs once he’s gotten used to the first. yugyeom complies, sucking the skin next to bambam’s bellybutton as a means of distraction when he slides a second finger. yugyeom starts to thrust them in and out at bambam’s consent, earning soft moans of encouragement. his mouth finds itself back around bambam’s cock, the smaller boy becoming more vocal when yugyeom inserts another finger. the younger sucks harshly as he searches for bambam’s prostate with rough fingers, smirking around the cock in his mouth once his boyfriend lets out a particularly vocal noise.

“fuck! yugyeom, baby, right there!”

yugyeom continues fingering him, bambam thrusting both into his mouth and back onto his fingers. yugyeom pulls away soon though, remembering bambam’s original wish. he wipes the spit around his mouth with his free hand, stilling the fingers inside of his boyfriend.

“what-” bambam asks with a frustrated facial expression.

“hand me the condom,” yugyeom requests, sliding his fingers out.

“fuck. right.”

bambam tosses yugyeom the condom, ignoring the sudden emptiness in favor of lifting his legs off his boyfriend’s shoulders. he lets yugyeom lift him along as he sits up back onto his t-shirt, bambam huffing as he’s manhandled onto his boyfriend’s lap. yugyeom scoots down so that his back is angled away from the seat, giving him a more comfortable position to ground his feet onto the floor. bambam’s thankful for the position, praying his time at the gym pays off as he shifts his thighs up yugyeom’s lap.

bambam watches yugyeom roll the condom on, the older of the two squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his boyfriend’s cock, earning a soft moan. bambam leans in to kiss yugyeom, letting their tongues dance together as he strokes yugyeom’s cock. eventually, he keeps a firm grip on yugyeom’s cock as he lifts himself off yugyeom’s thighs to line himself up. yugyeom doesn’t break the kiss, his hands squeezing bambam’s hips in anticipation.

they both sigh as bambam sinks down, bambam breaking away to breathe against yugyeom’s parted mouth.

“holy… fuck. i missed you inside me so much,” bambam pants when he’s fully seated. he already feels the burn in his thighs, causing him to rest his forehead on yugyeom’s shoulder.

“i missed this too,” yugyeom agrees in a husky tone. he’s willing himself to not thrust up, waiting for bambam to get comfortable.

a moment later, bambam sits up, bracing himself with the help of yugyeom’s broad shoulders. yugyeom watches in amazement as bambam closes his eyes, lifting himself up before grinding back down in a smooth motion. they both let out groans, bambam throwing his head back as he starts to repeat the motion. yugyeom grips bambam’s thighs, biting his lip as the pace increases. he eventually shifts bambam a smidge, eyes widening when bambam lets out a particularly vocal moan.

“there! again, please!” bambam yells out.

yugyeom lets out his own moan at bambam’s pleading, moving his hands to his boyfriend’s hips. he holds the thai boy in place before thrusting up into the same spot again and again, bambam whining out praises.

yugyeom feels bambam clench around his cock after a particularly hard thrust, causing him to stutter in his movements. bambam takes over then, moving yugyeom’s hands to his ass as the grip on his shoulders tightens. yugyeom squeezes bambam’s cheeks harshly as the elder begins bouncing on his lap at an indescribable pace.

“yeah, bounce of my cock. i love how you look like this,” yugyeom whispers.

bambam’s bloodshot eyes open at this, keeping eye contact with yugyeom as he somehow increases his speed.

“fuck,” yugyeom whines, using his hands to spread bambam’s cheeks apart. he starts to thrust up again, both of them groaning when bambam grinds down at the same time.

“i’m so close, baby,” bambam moans, leaning back in for a sloppy kiss.

yugyeom opens his mouth for bambam’s tongue, bringing one of his hands to the thai boy’s neglected cock. he muffles bambam’s groan as he starts to stroke him in time with their thrusts, bambam’s thighs absolutely burning at this point.

yugyeom hits bambam’s prostate one last time, making the elder pull away with a loud yell as he comes across yugyeom’s torso. he clenches around yugyeom’s cock again, hard enough that yugyeom comes a second later, letting out a loud moan.

it’s all too much for both of them, the effects of the weed making them feel everything on another level, so they stay still for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes.

it’s bambam who breaks the silence, leaning in to rest his forehead against yugyeom’s.

“holy shit,” he whispers, “i love you.”

“i love you too,” yugyeom smiles, leaving a peck on his boyfriend’s red lips.

“my thighs are killing me,” bambam whines, giggling when yugyeom immediately lifts him to lay on his back. he groans at the emptiness when yugyeom finally pulls out, though, wishing the feeling away.

“it was worth it though, right?” yugyeom asks smugly.

“obviously,” bambam sighs, fighting a giggle.

“we should do this again sometime,” yugyeom muses as he cleans bambam off with his already dirty underwear.

“we should absolutely,” bambam agrees, grinning as he pulls yugyeom to lay with him, his head resting on the tan boy’s chest.

they lay in silence, bambam’s fingers combing through yugyeom’s thick locks as the other hums along to the music still playing through the sound system. it feels like years that they lay like that, the world around them seemingly in slow motion, until yugyeom’s phone vibrates loudly through the back pocket of his jeans, bringing them back to reality.

“noooo,” bambam whines when yugyeom makes a move to sit back up.

“we should go inside anyway,” yugyeom sighs, sliding into sitting position, “we’re a mess,” he giggles tiredly.

he shimmies his boxers and jeans back on, cringing at his aching legs as he does so. he slips his phone out, groaning at the pending message.

[from: jackson]

_walked past the driveway and… your boyfriend’s windshield isn’t tinted… glad the other windows are though. lol_

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. apparently i can't do anything on the weekends without imagining a yugbam au. thanks for reading if you made it all the way through. i honestly didn't wanna write smut because i don't think i'm good at it but honestly where else was this gonna go, haha.  
> please let me know what you think!!! it means a lot when ppl leave comments or kudos.


End file.
